A Deal With the Devil
by Lorelei Rising
Summary: Milliardo sells his soul to a mysterious figure to save the life of Lucrezia Noin. What follows is a saga that spans life-and death- and shows the meaning of true love. Main pairing= 6x9. Secondary pairings=HYxRP, DMxHS, WCxSP, TBxCB, QWxOC.
1. Cause and Effect

A Deal with the Devil  
  
Chapter One: Cause and Effect  
  
It is two years after the Great War. Lucrezia Noin is suffering from a rare, deadly disease and has only days to live. An anguished Milliardo Peacecraft kneels at her bedside, raises his hands to the heavens, and makes a proposition to whoever will listen; "Spare her life and I will do anything!"  
  
"Anything?" A hooded figure is suddenly standing by Milliardo.  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Even if it means selling your soul to Satan himself?"  
  
"If that is what is necessary." Milliardo's voice is firm.  
  
The figure laughs and moves to Noin's side. "Amazing that a woman could bring so much feeling to a man. And this little one will be important. Now listen," His voice is suddenly sharp as he addresses Milliardo. " Do you pledge your life-and death- to me?"  
  
"If you can help her…"  
  
"That's not what I asked."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Are you prepared to live in darkness for the rest of eternity?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"And to live only on the blood of innocents?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My word is law and the law must always be heeded."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Excellent." The figure smiles. "Than we have a deal."  
  
Milliardo nods wordlessly and the figure moves his hand to hover over Noin's bosom. A light glows in his outstretched hand and reaches out its tendrils to her heart. She breathes in, a deep strong breath unlike the struggling gasps she was fighting for minutes earlier. The light encases her and caresses her, drawing the killing poison from her body and then, all is silent. The figure closes his hand.  
  
Milliardo gathers Noin up in his arms. She is breathing steadily and a tear falls silently onto her hair. He is allowed to hold her for a while and then the figure turns to Milliardo.  
  
"Say goodbye now," He instructs mockingly. Milliardo slowly lowers Noin to rest on her pillows, kisses her forehead, then her lips. Her dark lashes rest against her ivory cheeks and a chaste innocence glows on her face. Milliardo traces a finger down her cheek.  
  
"Goodbye Lucrezia," He whispers. "I will always love you."  
  
His dark cobalt eyes then rise to the stranger's and he is not afraid. The stranger regards him with something akin to hunger.  
  
"Now my beautiful one," He says. "It's your turn."  
  
*  
  
A/N- Ooh, what happened to Milliardo (Duh! People if you don't get this, I will hunt you down and kick your ass somewhere up around your ears. I couldn't have possibly made it more obvious!)? And what did the stranger mean when he said Noin would be important? I'll just leave it at that. I'm so evil *chuckle*.  
  
~ Rebel Storm 


	2. Twelve Years Later; The Deal is Done

A Deal with the Devil  
  
Chapter 2: Twelve Years Later; The Deal is Done  
  
"So what do you think, my child?" Zechs looks at a man who was once just 'the figure' to him, an immortal he has come to identify as Master, and smiles slightly.  
  
"The empire thrives Master,"  
  
"And yet," The immortal comes up behind Zechs and rubs his hands up and down Zechs's arms. Zechs knows that the Master knows his thoughts and he bows his head. "All you can think about is the mortal child you sold your soul to save."  
  
"I miss her."  
  
"Even with the kindly Arabian?" The master says. "The hilarious loudmouthed American? The silent clown? The chauvinistic China man? The Perfect Soldier? Even with Sally Po and Hilde Schrebeker and Catherine Bloom and your own sister Relena at your side? Even with my love, beautiful one, is it not enough? You still dream of the child?"  
  
"Master… I…"  
  
"When you lie with me, do you think of her and what it would be like if it were her arms circling you and not mine?" The master's voice has become quietly dangerous and Zechs trembles.  
  
"Please Master, sometimes a woman's touch heals where a man's cannot."  
  
The master thinks on that for a moment and then nods. "Your answer is acceptable. I forgive you."  
  
"Thank you master."  
  
"Your poor tortured soul," The master's voice becomes tender and sympathetic. "I give you everything but you don't want everything do you, mio caro? All you want is a simple little thing and I deny you that."  
  
Zechs cannot think of a reply to that so he remains silent. The wind picks up and blows the long strands of his hair back into the immortal's face. The master catches Zechs's hair between his fingers and tilts the strands to the moonlight.  
  
"Beautiful, you are beautiful my angel" The master breathes in Zechs's ear. "You would never betray me would you?"  
  
"Of course not master,"  
  
"You are mine."  
  
"Yours master," Zechs whispers. "Yours alone."  
  
The master's face has shifted into a dark parody of his normal features, sinisterly alluring. Tiny fangs lower themselves to Zechs's neck and the master drinks deeply of the blood of his servant. He then slashes his own wrist, offers it to Zechs.  
  
"Prove your loyalty," The master whispers huskily. Zechs, moving as a person in a dream, raises the master's wrist delicately to his mouth. Zechs too has changed but his features retain an angel-like quality that the master's lack.  
  
A vision pounds at the back of Zechs's mind with all the intensity of a sledgehammer. The amethyst eyes of his own personal siren stare at him with their fringe of long, black lashes. A gentle hand caresses his face and to Zechs, it is Lucrezia Noin's hand not the master's. Lips press against his forehead, his cheeks, his eyes, the crown of his head, and they are her lips not the master's. She is there to him and the elixir in the Master's veins only serve to make her more real.  
  
When Zechs can drink no more, the master pulls back. Zechs falls to his knees, the vision ripped from him, and the Master kneels beside him. He gently smoothes Zechs's wind-blown hair. "Be careful my dearest. Sometimes a woman's touch can do more than heal."  
  
"Yes master," Zechs whispers, as he bows his head. The master retreats into the shadows and then is gone. Zechs places both hands on the cold concrete. He then utters the desire of his heart in a voice choked with emotion he will never show before his Master…  
  
"Noin…" 


	3. To Know When Enough is Enough

A Deal with the Devil  
  
Chapter 3: To Know When Enough is Enough  
  
"How was the hunting tonight Zechs?" Quatre asks as Zechs comes in, looking handsome and once again unruffled in his black Armani suit and trenchcoat. Zechs shrugged and placed his jacket over a nearby chair.  
  
"Alright," He lies, appraising the slightly built young man and remembering when he had last seen Quatre as a mortal. Quatre had been floating in space with the decimated ruins of Sandrock Custom, near death and barely recognizable from his wounds, when Zechs had given him the choice to come with him and live or have the pain end right then and there in death.  
  
Quatre had been the first to join.  
  
"You didn't go did you?" Sally Po then enters the room with Chang Wufei right on her heels. "The Master got a hold of you first. Made you drink from him again."  
  
Zechs flashes her a wry smile. "The only time you remind me of Her, Sally, is when you do that to me."  
  
"But am I right?"  
  
"Yes," Zechs admits. Sally had been diagnosed with cancer when Zechs caught up with her. She had practically begged for him to bring her into this and when he had turned her, one of the first things she had done with her immortal life was create Wufei, on Zechs's permission of course. Duo had done the same with Hilde, Trowa with Cathy, and Relena with Heero. Quatre had a human familiar; a sweet child called Callie that shared his bed. Out of all of the vampires, or Night Spawn as the Master called them, only Zechs, the leader, had no one to call his true lover.  
  
But, together with his immortal companions, Zechs had carved out an empire that now spanned the Earth and all the colonies. It was ruled, of course, by the little group of Night Spawn, specifically, The Master with Zechs as his right hand man, and a small group of human familiars. Out of all the non-familiar humans, Lucrezia Noin alone has refuge from the elite Night Spawn.  
  
Although, even if she hadn't had protection, none of the Night Spawn, who had all been Noin's good friends at one time or another, would have the stomach to attack her.  
  
"Zechs," Relena slips her arms around her brother's neck and plants a sisterly kiss on his lips. He lifts her up for a moment and then places her gently back on the ground. "Why does the Master insist on doing that?"  
  
"I don't know Relena," Zechs sounds tired and to the others, he suddenly looks ancient. "It's like he's trying to torture me, to keep the knowledge that I can never have her right in front of me, always."  
  
"Her? Noin?"  
  
"No, princess," Duo says with biting sarcasm, "Her Dorothy Catalonia. Of course Noin."  
  
"I need sleep," It hurts Zechs even to hear her name. "I… excuse me…"  
  
"But Zechs…" Cathy places her finger to her lips, telling Relena to drop the subject for now. "Good night big brother."  
  
Zechs nods and slips quickly from the room. Hilde begins to pace.  
  
"He needs to see her." She says with conviction. "Twelve years is way too long."  
  
"It's been twelve years since he's talked to Noin?" Cathy says incredulously. "She could be married with seven kids by now!"  
  
"She's not." Sally replies from her place on the arm of the couch. "I just spoke with her yesterday. But she has changed a lot."  
  
"Yeah she has." Trowa says softly.  
  
"I'll say," Duo casually reaches out his arm and pulls Hilde onto his lap. "Zechs would drop dead if he could see her now. She's gorgeous. Long hair, pale skin, and those big violet faerie eyes. Damn…" Duo shivers and then looks at Hilde's irate face. "Don't worry babe; she's not my type."  
  
"Good save Duo," Cathy grins. Relena takes over Hilde's pacing.  
  
"But how are we going to get them together?" She asks. "Because rest assured, we are going to get them together."  
  
"She sings at a local club, the Black Rose, on Friday nights," Quatre interjects. "We could get Zechs out on the pretext of…inspection of the Empire…and make sure they get together after."  
  
Everyone looks at Quatre with varying degrees of admiration. "Brilliant man, absolutely brilliant." Duo whistles. "It's perfect…except for one thing."  
  
"What?" Everyone asks.  
  
"The master."  
  
"Oh," Everyone's faces fall except for Quatre's.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that guys." He says seriously. "I spoke with the Master last night. Zechs is the Master's pride and joy and he loves him dearly. But he understands that Zechs needs Lucrezia and she needs him just as much. And it's our duty to get them together. After all, there's not a single person in this room that doesn't owe a debt of gratitude to either Zechs or Noin."  
  
Murmurs of assent ripple through the room.  
  
"Tomorrow then?" Quatre asks. Everyone nods. "Alright. I suggest we all get some sleep then. We've got a long night ahead of us." 


	4. Prince of the Immortals

A Deal with the Devil  
  
Chapter 4: Prince of The Immortals  
  
"The Black Rose?" Zechs asks skeptically as he scans the nightclub. Hilde nods and her quick smile flashes at him. He smiles back and then laughs. "Somehow I think I've been scammed."  
  
"Absolutely right." Duo replies, a drink already in his hand. "We brought you here because we think you needed a break."  
  
"Yeah, and have we got something special in store for you." Relena says mysteriously. Everyone else nods with the same mischievous grins on their faces. Sally orders him a glass of wine and in less than a minute, the exquisite liquid has found its way into Zechs's hands. He holds it up to the light, admires its fire and color.  
  
"Beautiful," He says. "Thank you." Replies a laughing voice behind him. Zechs whirls around.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean…" But then he stops because the woman really is exquisitely beautiful. She is small, only five foot six against Zechs's six- five, but she has a proud bearing that makes her seem taller. Her dark hair comes to her mid-back but is twisted into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck with tiny braids throughout. Her lips are blood-rose and just aching to be kissed. Her skin is pale like that of the immortals, her movements graceful and elegant.  
  
Zechs's sight lands on the woman's eyes and what he sees nearly makes his immortal heart stop. "My god…those eyes…" He found the eyes that always haunted his dreams staring right back at him with the same chaste innocence that Zechs has seen so many times in his sleep, had reached for and fallen short of so many times.  
  
"Lucia, this is Zechs Merquise." Zechs is suddenly aware that Sally is introducing him and that the woman is suddenly staring at him with the same expression of stunned disbelief that he is wearing.  
  
"My god…Zechs…" She whispers. She reaches out a hand to touch his cheek but lowers it as the house lights flicker twice. "I'm… I'm sorry but I have to sing… Zechs…Don't go, I promise we'll talk…after…"  
  
Zechs nods numbly as Lucia runs off. Zechs rounds on Sally and the others.  
  
"Lucia?" He asks furiously. "The diminutive form of Lucrezia. My Lucrezia is on that stage right now and she knows who I am. My God, all of you do you realize what you've done?! You've signed her death warrant! Once the master finds out that she knows I'm alive, he'll kill her! My God, we've…we've got to get out of here…I can't…" He heads for the door but Quatre catches him and whirls him around.  
  
"Zechs…what?"  
  
"The master…I can't let the master hurt her…"  
  
"He won't Zechs, he won't, it's his will!"  
  
"His will?"  
  
"Yes! He saw that you were in pain and he didn't want you to live like that!" Quatre grasps Zechs's arms and holds the older man steady. "He loves you Zechs but he is willing to give you up because he knows how much you need her! And how much she needs you!"  
  
"He told you this?"  
  
"He did indeed."  
  
Zechs sits down hard and brings a shaky hand to his forehead. "I don't know what to say…"  
  
"Then say nothing," A voice inside his head advised him.  
  
"Master…"  
  
"No my love," The Master's voice is sad but firm. " Not a word. Your need for her is as it should be. You sold your soul for her once. I did not expect your love for the child to change."  
  
"But master…I love you…"  
  
"Then think of me," He says. "When you find yourself gasping for breath against her soft skin, think of me. When you feel her warmth against you, think of me. When you lose yourself in her arms, think of me. When her touch sends tendrils of fire through you, think of me and how much I still love you. Will you do that, my beautiful one, will you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes master…yes…" Zechs hesitates for a moment. "Will I see you again?"  
  
The master laughs. "Of course, young prince, don't be foolish. I will be there to give blessing to your union…"  
  
"And…"  
  
"And also to ordain you as Prince of the Immortals."  
  
"Master!"  
  
"It is time, caro." He says firmly. "I have taught you all you need to know. I redeemed your soul from Satan himself. You will be my beloved son, and true heir to my empire."  
  
"Yes master,"  
  
"Not master any more, mio caro," He says. "Father."  
  
"Yes…father…" 


	5. Lorelei Rising

LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!  
  
A Deal with the Devil  
  
Chapter 5: Lorelei Rising  
  
"Zechs?" Quatre shakes the man's shoulder in concern. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm…fine." He replies with a smile. "I was just talking to my father."  
  
"But Zechs, your father's dead…" But then it hits him, "My god, the Master named you heir of the Empire."  
  
Zechs is still smiling faintly. "He did."  
  
"Allah save us," Quatre is stunned, but not at Zechs's announcement. For Lucrezia has begun to sing and the effect is like a million lightning bolts piercing though his heart. A collective moan of pleasure ripples through the crowd. Zechs falls to his knees and somewhere a bottle breaks.  
  
The concert doesn't stop for a solid hour and a half. Lucrezia sings her siren's song, not stopping, knowing that Zechs is out there and it is for him, her love alone, she sings. No one in the room is able to move a muscle until the last warbling note dies an unwilling death in the air. Silence for a moment, then, all hell breaks loose as people laud the Lorelei on stage with every once of their being.  
  
She runs lightly offstage and into his arms. And without fear he lifts her up, kisses her with all the longing he has suppressed for twelve years, and in that moment nothing matters but her. He ignores the crowd, ignores his stunned friends and walks out with her into the night. Her arms are twined trustingly about his neck and her body rests against the warm strength of his chest and arms and she is safe for nothing will dare harm her with Zechs there.  
  
And when they return home, not a word is spoken. There are no words needed. Zechs slowly removes her clothes and casts them aside along with his own expensive raiment. He traps her with his arms and once again they kiss, holding it until Noin has to breathe and her body swells under him. He crushes her against him, kisses her neck, her shoulders, the underside of her ear where he knows she is most sensitive.  
  
Her long, delicate fingers comb through his tangled hair, being careful not to hurt him. The fingers of her other hand brush his burning member and he moans, feels tendrils of fire shoot through his body, and she knows. A slow, sweet note escapes her throat and pierces through him, then another, then another, until he is drowning in the sound and weak with the pleasure of it. Her lips travel the length of his body, mapping it out in her mind, taking note of the places that make him breathe hard and cry out in supplication. Like the tiny spot right above his organ…  
  
"Lucia…" Is all he can manage but with her lips pressing on his once more, he falls silent. And then, he is again in control. She has had her piece of authority and is content to let him take over. His right hand slips around to support her back and his lips find the taut nipples of her small breasts. Nimble fingers pull and knead until she can stand it no longer.  
  
"Zechs…" Her voice is pleading but he will not let her speak. She rises against him in delicious agony as those torturing fingers slip down between her thighs and discover the warmth of her vagina. And then, with a shift of limbs and body, he is truly inside her. She draws in her breath sharply; he is her first, and she did not know what to expect. But then the pain subsides and she rocks with him in the oldest dance known to man. One more note of pure, delicious agony soars from her as she climaxes and that is enough to push him into oblivion. He spends himself into her warm body and then, chest heaving, collapses against her, holding her as close as he can, face pressed into her neck.  
  
Zechs's movements are getting sluggish and he guesses, correctly, that the sun is rising. He watches his Lucia sleep for as long as he can and then, as Phoebus's chariot breaks over the horizon, he nestles against her warmth and gives up to oblivion. 


	6. Master Quatre's Lover Helps to Explain

A Deal with the Devil  
  
Chapter 6: Master Quatre's Lover Helps To Explain  
  
Noin was dreaming. It was a starlit night. She was standing on a balcony overlooking the ocean. The wind ruffles her hair and blows the long curtains aside. Zechs steps to her side and takes her up in his arms, smiling his enigmatic half-smile and slowly lowering his lips to hers. But then, someone knocks at her door…  
  
"Miss Noin?" It is a woman's voice. Noin snaps out of her dream, finds Zechs's side of the bed empty. It has been three days since she has seen any person but Zechs. "May I come in?"  
  
"Yes, come in." A young woman enters the room, a tray of food in her hands. Noin draws her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. The girl laughs at Lucia's half-hearted attempt to be modest.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything." She teases. Noin smiles and the girl sits on the side of the bed. "I've brought you dinner. The Immortals are very benevolent but they forget about certain things. Food for example."  
  
"The Immortals?" Noin's growling stomach is forgotten in her interest. The girl nods.  
  
"Lord Zechs's clan of vampires," She says. Noin's jaw drops and the girl frowns. "No one told you?  
  
"No," Noin finally replies. Then, a thought occurs to her. "Are you a vampire?"  
  
The girl laughs. "Oh, no. I'm Master Quatre's lover and a human familiar. My name's Callie."  
  
"Master Quatre?" Noin's jaw drops once more. "Quatre's alive? Where?" She moves to get up. Callie stops her.  
  
"You may want to dress first." She says mildly. "And eat. Just relax Miss Noin. All will be revealed in time and you'll have the biggest reunion with everyone. Barring last night of course."  
  
Noin laughs then and does relax. Over the course of an hour, she learns from Callie that all her friends are here and have been turned into vampires of their own accord. She learns that Zechs had sold his soul to Satan to save her when she was suffering from her illness.  
  
Callie tells Noin of an Immortal being called The Master, a man who had once been Lucifer's lieutenant but had left because of a falling out with the Prince of Demons and who now leads an army of Immortals to protect the humans of the world from Satan's minions. The Master had redeemed Zechs from hell and hell's ruler at a great price. She learns that Zechs is now the leader of the Immortal Empire and the heir apparent to the Master.  
  
"And now," Callie says, running a brush through Noin's tangled hair, "Since you're Lord Zechs's lover, you're the Princess of the Immortals."  
  
"Right," Noin laughs. "Me? A princess?"  
  
"I don't see why you find that so surprising." Callie says sternly.  
  
"Because don't you think Relena is a bit more qualified than me to lead a Celestial Army?"  
  
"Mistress Relena may be a good diplomat but she doesn't have your fire, your strength, your abilities, or your beauty. You are the flawless example of what the Immortal Princess should be."  
  
Noin blushes but before she can speak, Callie throws a terrycloth robe into her face. "Here, put this on and I'll acquaint you with the bathing pools."  
  
A moment later, the two women are walking briskly down the hallway of the mansion, Noin with a towel over her arm and soap in her hand. Finally, they come to a large ornate wooden door. Callie stops and turns to Noin.  
  
"Ok, the pools are in here. " She says. "You can just go right in. If there's someone there, don't worry about it just pass the first pool and go to the next. Alright?"  
  
Noin nods and watches as Callie melts into the shadows.  
  
*  
  
A/N= Wow, this is getting abnormally long for a Rebel Storm production. And no end in sight! AHHHH!!! Ok, I'm done. I'm rather proud of my lemon scene in chapter 5 though. Sorry that I kind of snuck it up on you guys. Next up, the pool scene!!! *crowd gives Storm a standing ovation* *bowing deeply* Thank you, thank you…  
  
';o)  
  
~ Rebel Storm 


	7. Resistance is Futile; A Vision and a Reu...

A Deal with the Devil  
  
Chapter 7: Resistance is Futile; a Vision and a Reunion  
  
Noin was warned that another might be using the bathing facilities. What she did not expect was whom…  
  
"Lucrezia," He stands and stretches luxuriously. Her eyes roam over his perfectly sculpted body, her hands ache to touch his skin. "Come to bathe with me?"  
  
"Not specifically with you…" Her voice comes out small and breathy to her ears. Zechs steps forward with a seductive smile on his face, mounting the marble steps that bring him out of the pool. He stands there, rivulets of lavender scented water trickling down his skin, looking like the River God in bedtime stories Lucrezia had once heard.  
  
He reaches out to her, clasps her tiny hand in his much larger one, and pulls her closer. Her breath is coming in rapid gasps as his deft fingers until the knot of her belt. The robe drops to the ground, forgotten. He utters one word, "Come," and he draws her gently into the water. Little ripples float away from their bodies and floating candles follow the ripples' paths.  
  
Zechs reaches out and unbraids Noin's hair and then rubs soap into the loose strands. He tips her chin back with his hand and pours water carefully over her head. He then does the same with her body, treating her as glass that may break if handled in the wrong way. She makes no move to help him, not knowing why he needs to do this just realizing that he does. When he is done, he lifts her out of the water and wraps her carefully in an oversized towel. He slips in own clothes on and gathers her up in his arms, striding from the room.  
  
She luxuriates in the feeling of warmth and unconditional love he is projecting like a tangible thing from every pore of his body. Her eyes grow heavy and she blinks slowly once, twice.  
  
They reach their own chamber and still Zechs doesn't speak, merely lays Lucia gently on the bed and kisses her softly on the forehead. He moves to the wardrobe and pulls something out, a dress, a beautiful but simple cream colored dress. He dresses her quickly, then moves to re-braid her hair.  
  
"There," He says finally with a smile and she glances at her reflection in the mirror. The dress drapes about her petite frame like a living thing, accenting every good quality about her body. Her amethyst eyes snap with quick intelligence and purity unresolved in any other woman Zechs had seen. Her dark hair hangs in a simple french braid down her back and long, sensitive fingers reach out to brush a fly-away strand back into position. All in all, she is absolutely stunning. As a last touch, Zechs reaches around and clasps a necklace at her throat. It is an amethyst love knot set in filigreed silver, dangling from a delicate sliver chain. Noin touches it reverently and a gasp escapes her throat as she examines the stone's fiery beauty.  
  
" There," He says softly, placing his hands on her shoulders, "You are ready to once again see those most dear to you and learn what they know, only this time not as a Lieutenant or a Preventor or even an Instructor but as the Princess everyone knew you were."  
  
She can do nothing but nod. He leads her from the room and down to where the rest of the Immortals are waiting. Zechs presents her with nothing more than a nod but Noin cares only about the little knot of people she is standing before.  
  
"Duo?" Her voice is a bare whisper. The braided pilot nods, smiling. "And Hilde! Wufei, Heero, Sally, Trowa, Cathy, Relena…" Her friends one by one step forward until there is only one left. "And Quatre…"  
  
"Noin," Quatre steps forward and brushes the back of his hand against her cheek. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"And you," She fervently replies, grasping Quatre's hand and squeezing hard. "All of you! I was so afraid, when you all started disappearing…"  
  
"We know," Sally takes Noin's other hand. "I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you what was going on Luc, it's just that…I thought that Zechs should be the one to explain."  
  
"It's alright Sally," Noin embraces her friend. "I'm just glad to be here now." She then turns with a joyful smile and holds her arms out for everyone else to join the circle. They crowd around her and she embraces each in turn. All of a sudden, Quatre pulls back and cries out as if in pain.  
  
"Quatre?" Zechs is immediately at his side. "What is it?"  
  
"A vision…"He says gasping for breath. "Lucifer and… the Night Spawn marching…marching against the master…the Princess captured… forced to fight against us…" He cries out again and this time it is Noin who is at his side.  
  
"Quatre, breathe." She commands, her fingers pressing his temples. "Just breathe." For an insane moment, when the others look at her they see her with wings, angel wings folded against her back. But then the vision is gone and Quatre is still, cradled in Noin's protective arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," She murmurs, tears falling down her pale cheeks. Trowa moves forward, lifts Quatre up, and carries him from the room. Zechs kneels at her side, pulls her to him and she cries against him as the Prince rocks her back and forth, back and forth, trying to sooth her. For Noin had been connected to Quatre and the pain he experienced from the vision projected itself also to her. A moment later, Zechs has also left the room, his Lucia clutching his neck, exhausted from crying and too hurt to move.  
  
He lays her in bed and covers her face in tender kisses. "It's alright, you had no idea…" Zechs lowers his face to her neck and carefully drains just enough of her blood to weaken her further, so she will sleep. She gasps softly but then does fall into a deep sleep. Zechs lays beside her, feeling her breathe steadily against him, wondering what the vision could have meant. He resolves to ask the Master as soon as he can and then, he too sleeps…  
  
*  
  
A/N= Ok, crappy ending for a chapter, I know. Suggestions for a better one?  
  
~Rebel Storm 


	8. Dreamweaver

A Deal with the Devil Chapter 8: Dreamweaver  
  
"Is Quatre alright?"  
  
"Yes Master," Zechs replied. "He's always been more sensitive than the rest of us. It is Trowa's belief that he will be fine once he's fed."  
  
"Ah yes. Trowa is with him?"  
  
"And Noin. She will stay with them tonight. They are the best to teach her our ways."  
  
"It is good that they will be with her. But you now, Zechs, my son," The Master paused his pacing and looked at Zechs. "Are you not the least bit concerned about all this?"  
  
"Of course. How can I help it?" Zechs stared down at his hands. "Quatre's words of Noin being taken and forced to fight against us, and her gift of empathy so strong, we'd never stand a chance."  
  
"But you would fight?"  
  
"Yes, we would fight. Until the last if need be."  
  
The Master nodded. "Well put, Zechs."  
  
"If the war does come," Zechs asked abruptly. "When will Lucifer make his move?"  
  
The Master seemed to withdraw into himself. "Samhain. When he is strongest, and the Angels and Fay have no dominion."  
  
Samhain. Less than three months away. "Then we'll be ready." *  
  
"We are neither devils nor angels," Trowa explained to Noin, who was listening intently as she walked between him and Quatre down the darkened street. "It's true that we need blood to live, but unlike vampires, we don't need to kill our victims."  
  
"In fact, it hurts if you do." Quatre put in. Trowa almost smiled.  
  
"He's right. But it hurts him more than any of us."  
  
"Why?" Noin asked.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "He's an Empath. Very sensitive to the inner workings of the mind."  
  
"And when the mind just stops, it hurts."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Actually, I think you may be an Empath too Noin," Duo slipped in from a side street, so silently that Noin didn't even notice until he took his place on Quatre's right side. "The way you projected that vision on Quatre, the way you always know what's going on inside our heads, it's bizzarro man."  
  
"No, her gift is too strong," Quatre argued. "I think she's a Dreamweaver."  
  
Noin arched her eyebrows questioningly. "Huh?"  
  
"A Dreamweaver. It means that whenever you're around, everyone else's gifts get enhanced. As long as you're not being threatened by them that is," Trowa explained. "That's why Quatre's gift exploded when he took your hand."  
  
"Then why didn't the rest of your gifts go haywire? I hugged you all, remember?"  
  
"Q-man's gift is real close to the surface." Duo explained. "It's the same with Zechs. That's why you affected them and not us."  
  
"What's Zechs's gift?"  
  
"Persuasion." Duo grinned evilly. " As you well know, Lieutenant." Noin blushed.  
  
"And just a bit of foresight." Trowa interjected. Noin's jaw dropped.  
  
"No wonder he was such a good soldier! He could see everything that was going to happen!"  
  
"Not everything," Quatre corrected her. "The gifts aren't as strong when you're still human. He could probably get inklings of what a person was going to do and when, but that's about it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, damn," Duo shook his head with a friendly chuckle. "If gifts aren't as strong when you're human, I hate to see what your gifts are going to be like when you're turned Noin. Maybe you'll be able to get into Zechs's mind and enlighten us a little. It's been a lost cause so far."  
  
Noin laughed at that. "The thing you have to understand about Zechs is that he means well. No matter what he does."  
  
"Lieutenant, that's sweet." Duo fluttered his eyes at her. "Still loyal to a fault."  
  
"That's not fair Duo." Quatre said quietly. "It'd be nice if more people were 'loyal to a fault'." Noin shot him a glance of gratitude.  
  
"Aw, Quatre, you know I didn't mean nothin' by it."  
  
Trowa stiffened.  
  
"Gang ahead. Plenty for all of us. Do we take them?"  
  
Duo was immediately sober. "Let's take 'em."  
  
"I agree." Quatre turned to Noin. "You don't have to watch this if you don't want to. It's a little shocking the first time."  
  
"No, I'll be fine." Noin replied. "I'm going to have to learn."  
  
"She's right." Heero slipped up behind the group, followed by Wufei and Sally. "Let's go."  
  
The six Night Spawn and Noin slipped quickly up the alleyway, intent on taking the gang by surprise. When they got within sight distance, Noin could see that the eight men were hassling a young girl of about twenty. The woman looked terrified but was trying valiantly not to show it.  
  
"Noin, you get that girl out of there," Noin jumped but relaxed as she recognized Zechs' voice. He rested his hand on her shoulder briefly. "Be careful. We'll be right behind you."  
  
"Right." Noin took a deep breath and stepped into the street. "Hey, you! Leave her alone."  
  
"You talking to me girl?" The leader and his lackeys turned their attention from the girl and to Noin, which was just what she had been hoping for.  
  
"Yeah, I'm talking to you," Noin spoke with conviction. "Let her go. She didn't do nothing to you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" The man shoved the girl and she went sprawling into the street at Noin's feet. "Why don't I let her go," He crossed the distance to stand before Noin, roughly grabbing her chin and wrenching her face up to look at him. "And take you instead?"  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her," The voice was Zechs's but was underlain with a deep growl. The man froze and turned slowly.  
  
.Zechs sank his teeth savagely into the man's neck. The rest of the Night Spawn came out of hiding and surged around them. Noin dropped to her knees beside the terrified woman and had time to reassure her that it would be alright before looking up to see that Hilde had joined the group.  
  
The woman beside her fainted but Noin forced herself to watch with a certain degree of clinical detachment. Trowa and Quatre were the gentlest of the group, Wufei stalked his intended, and Heero was economical, wasting not a drop of either blood or time. Hilde and Duo were both rather playful, Sally drank slowly, carefully, and Zechs. Noin felt that he was being more savage than normal because of the man's comments to her. It was sweet justice in a way; it wasn't as if these people didn't have it coming.  
  
Heero finished first and laid his victim, still alive, on the pavement. He bit his tongue and let a few drops of the liquid fall onto the man's wounds. The marks disappeared. All around her, the others were doing the same.  
  
Except Zechs.  
  
"Zechs," Sally said in alarm. "You're going to stop his heart."  
  
Zechs paid no heed but drank greedily until Noin knew the man was dead. Then Zechs stood, wiped the back of his mouth with his hand and said simply, "I know." He slipped his arm around Noin's waist. "The Master wanted to meet you, Noin. Come with me." They walked off into the darkness, leaving the others to stare after them.  
  
"That was weird," Duo said after a stunned moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah, Zechs never kills like that." Hilde put in. Wufei snorted.  
  
"You know very well that he did it because that moron tried to hurt Lieutenant Noin."  
  
"Remind me not to threaten her," Duo was still staring at the man lying dead on the pavement. "EVER."  
  
"Quatre, are you all right?" Trowa laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. The little blonde was pale and his hand rested lightly on his temple.  
  
"I'm fine," He gave Trowa a watery smile. "I'll be fine. It's just that. when he died."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Let's get this girl out of here," Sally very carefully lifted the woman into her arms and shook her head. "Poor thing. We may have to make her a familiar."  
  
"It's either that or erase her memory." Heero stated. "And we all know what a hassle that is."  
  
The others nodded in agreement. "Well, welcome to the family lady." Duo joked. Wufei nodded.  
  
"If I was really related to you, Maxwell, I would do the same thing Hitler did."  
  
"What's that? Kill a few thousand people?"  
  
"No. Kill myself."  
  
"Ouch." * "Is there anything I should know about this 'Master'?" Noin inquired of Zechs. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll love you. After all, I do, and my tastes are much more selective."  
  
She gave him a playful whack on the arm, which incited him to reach over and tickle her, which she naturally fought back against. They were still at it, laughing so hard they gasping for breath, when the Master appeared.  
  
"So, our new Princess is ticklish. I simply must remember that."  
  
Zechs fell to one knee, pulling Noin with him. "Master, my lover and soul's half, Lucrezia Noin."  
  
"A pleasure to finally meet you, Lucrezia. Zechs has spoken of you much." The Master took Noin's hand lightly in his own and lifted her up before kissing her knuckles.  
  
"It's strange to see Zechs bow to someone." Noin said shyly. "You must be very important."  
  
The Master laughed richly. "No, no my dear. I am merely a teacher, and a father. Nothing that many people around the world are not."  
  
"And whose father are you?"  
  
"Your prince's. And yours, I hope." The Master smiled mysteriously as Zechs's head whipped up.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Unless you wanted the privilege, Zechs."  
  
"You have not offered your blood since."  
  
"You. And it is time to use it again. If the lady is willing, of course."  
  
Noin was silent. "If.I accept.what are my advantages?"  
  
"You will know neither death nor disease. Your senses will be heightened; you will have gifts that would make an Angel jealous. Your friends will always be with you. And you will stand by Zechs's side for all eternity, a princess of an immortal race."  
  
"And my disadvantages?"  
  
"You will be forever barred from the light of the sun. If you die, heaven cannot grant you entrance, nor can hell claim you. You will drift until your other half joins you. You must feed on human blood to live. And you will forever be stalked by Lucifer, Hell's keeper, who would claim the Princess for his own."  
  
"I will protect you from Lucifer," Zechs slipped his arms around her waist. "And if you are killed, I will join you immediately, for my life is nothing without you."  
  
Noin smiled fondly and reached up to caress his cheek. "Dear Zechs. Don't be so modest. You would have no chance against Satan himself." She glanced to the Master. "Would he?"  
  
"Not at the moment. But you, Lucrezia, will be more than capable of defending yourself. Once the two of you are joined, who knows?"  
  
"And the light? What will you do about that, my prince?" Noin teased him gently.  
  
"You don't need the sun. Your own name shows that. Lucia, bringer of light." Zechs replied seriously. "And if ever you're tired of the darkness, I will find a way to make it light again. I promise."  
  
" I do hate to rush you, dear heart, but I need an answer. Will you come with us into this? Do the benefits outweigh the risk?" The Master squeezed her hand lightly. Noin could feel the veiled strength in his grip, and knew he could break her hand without trying. And somehow, this superhuman entity had taken a liking to her. Noin could suddenly feel the strength also in Zechs's grip; he had always been strong, but Noin knew that this was different.  
  
Noin thought for a moment. To be by Zechs's side for all eternity. That was enough to outweigh any of the risks.  
  
"They do. And I will."  
  
* 


End file.
